gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Dart Games
__TOC__ Cutthroat Darts Cutthroat Darts is an elimination game that can be played in aimed and unaimed, free-for-all and team variants. The object of is to eliminate all of your opponents by scoring the letters L-O-S-E-R against them. Before the game begins, each player is assigned a number from one to twenty. The normal method for doing this is by each player throwing an unaimed dart. There are three ways to score a letter against someone: # Hitting an opponent's number scores a letter against the opponent. # For each one hundred points scored, a player may choose an opponent to letter. # Hitting either the single or the double bull, also allows a player to choose an opponent to letter. :The double bull allows an additional choice: instead of lettering an opponent, the player may instead elect to erase one of his or her own letters. A player may also erase by throwing his or her own number, doubled or tripled. A player is eliminated when the letters LOSER have been scored against him or her, AND the player's turn in the current round has passed. :This means that, if LOSER has been scored against a player who has not yet played in the current round can still avoid elimination by scoring an erase on his or her own turn. Erasures are limited to one per turn for each player. Darts are thrown three per player per round, and the score added normally. The score has two functions: it determines when you can choose an opponent to hit, as noted above, and serves as a tie-breaker for players eliminated in the same round. The winner is the "last player left standing." Any hits a player scores against others on the round he or she is eliminated, still count. This "parting shot" can even eliminate an opponent. Since there is a distinct advantage to throwing last in a round, the order of throws rotates each round, with round two's first throw made by the player who threw second in round one, and so on. Variations For the aimed version of this game, depending on player skill level, the rules may be amended to require a double or triple ring hit to letter someone, and a triple ring hit to erase. In the team version, the rules are the same except that a team is eliminated when all of its players are eliminated, and that teammates may erase each others' letters by throwing the teammate's number on a double or triple ring. Thus a player could conceivably score erasures for him or her self as well as for two teammates, in any one round. Witches and Wraiths Witches and Wraiths is an unaimed game developed by Ephelysse in which the object is to be the first to score two hundred points. :Even numbers are Witches, and good, adding to a player's score. :Odd numbers are Wraiths, and bad, subtracting from a player's score. :Either bull counts as the Cauldron and is worth fifty points. Negatives scores are possible, and as played by The Aardvark Gaming Hall the game includes a tradition that anyone scoring negative two hundred points wins a purple-hair makeover. Currently the only recipient of this is Fintan, who accepted his "prize" with excellent grace. Pennant Chase Darts Concept Pennant Chase games are a regular way for people to amuse themselves in Elanthia. Pennant Chase Darts takes the concepts of collecting pennants and tagging opponents, and translates them into a game of darts. Rules The goal is to be the first player to collect five pennants. Pennant Chase Darts can be played in either aimed or unaimed variations, however in both, tagging throws are always unaimed. Each round, each player has two basic choices: try for a pennant, or try to "tag" an opponent to make the opponent lose a pennant. To go for a pennant : The player throws his or her darts, trying to score at least 25 for the round, but not going over 35. Darts are thrown one at a time and while a player is allowed up to three throws in a round, the player may elect to stop after just one or two throws. A single bull is an automatic pennant, and a double bull scores no pennant but does grant the player an "evade" attempt which may be used later to attempt to evade being tagged. :: Note that if a player throws a single bull on the first or second throw, any remaining throws may be used to try to score an evade without risking loss of the pennant. (This is also possible when gaining a pennant with a 25-35 score, but additional throws in this case risk loss of the pennant if the score goes over 35). To go for a tag : The player names the opponent he or she wishes to target. Tagging throws are always unaimed. :: If the target player has no evades, or wishes not to use one, then the thrower tosses three darts, trying to throw less than or equal to the number of pennants the opponent currently holds, on any ONE dart. Less than, means the opponent loses a pennant. Equal to, means that the opponent loses a pennant AND the thrower gains one, a steal. Double and triple rings do not count for this (the number is taken simply as base number), and neither bull has any effect in tagging, though a double bull will still gain an evade. If an early throw is successful, the thrower may still throw the rest of his or her darts to try for an evade, but the target player can lose no more than one pennant. :: If the target player wishes to evade, he or she does so by throwing exactly as if going for a pennant, except that in this case success brings not a pennant but a successful evade (that is, the player trying to tag fails without getting to throw, with turn over). A double bull still grants an additional evade, but only one evade may be spent per opponent turn. : Tagging example: Say that Mithogras has 4 pennants and Torese wishes to tag him. Mithogras, holding an evade, elects to use it and throws 13, 6, and double bull. He fails to evade but gains an additional evade, though the additional evade cannot be used immediately. Torese's three throws are 2 (triple), 17, 4. The first throw, 2 (triple) means Mithogras loses a pennant. The 17 does nothing. The 4 means that instead of just making Mithogras lose a pennant, Torese also GAINS one. However, Mithogras loses only one pennant, not two. Winning The winner is the first to collect five pennants, which means that if someone gains four, watch out!